The present invention relates to an element substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Metal wires and the like are formed on a substrate using a subtractive method, for example. In the subtractive method, a metal layer is formed over the whole surface of a substrate, and a photoresist is applied to the metal layer and patterned. The metal layer is then etched using the photoresist as a mask. Such a method has a problem in which resources and materials are wasted due to removal of the photoresist and partial removal of the metal layer. Further, it is difficult to accurately form a metal layer with a submicrometer fine pattern.